1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fan assembly, and more particularly, to a fan assembly for use in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been a trend toward miniaturization and multifunction in the development of portable electronic devices. To provide more powerful function, the portable electronic device typically employs a higher speed chip which generally generates more heat. The more heat generated by the chip and the miniaturization of the portable electronic device make the cooling of portable electronic device critically important.
As a common device used in the electronics cooling technology, a fan is often used in combination with a heat sink to cool a high power device to maintain the temperature of the device within a normal temperature range. In addition, when the fan generates an air current, convection is resulted between the air in an interior of the electronic device and the air in an outer environment, thereby effectively decreasing the temperature of the interior of the electronic device.
To concentrate the air current, a housing in which the fan is mounted is usually provided with an outlet, and the shape and size of the outlet are usually fixed. Therefore, to provide a high speed air current to a specific area (e.g., a specific portion of the electronic component), the only solution is to increase the fan speed. In this case, however, the air current generated by the fan can not be utilized to its fullest extent, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the fan.